ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Assassin's Diaries/Chapter 14
TAD14 Hoggy Alex AN Everyone says my last chapter sucks so I hope this one is better. chapter for teens of the assassins diaries: Alex Miles Goes To Hogwarts. /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ (AN I've changed the dividers these are like the Assassin symbol so I thought itd be cool) The next day Alex and Derek and Damon and Jeremy and Tyler and Ezio went to the mansion (it was Elena's but now it's where Adriana Milena Chella and Savannah were living. They used the templars teleportation device to go to kings cross station and then ran through the pillar thingy (A/N like in the movie) to reach platform 9.75 (I mean its kinda silly to say "nine and three quarters" we have decimal numbers now, I know thos stupid British keep their old system but in this story theyll use the international metric system like fucking EVERYONE ELSE on the planet) They were waiting on the tracks when they saw... EDWARD CULLEN AND BELLA SWAN! They were a very cute couple but that was only because Edward's hotness made up for Bella being so fucken plain and ugly lol I guess opposites do attract or something. AnyWAY (A/N Geddit cuz they're on their way to Hogwarts) they saw Alex and his band and came to say hi. "Hi." They said. "Hey we're new here we just found out we were witches and wizards." Savannah said cuz she's smart so she can come up with good stories easily (AN Not that you're a liar or anything, but here's it's OK to not blow our cover). "Thats cool we're new too!" Bella whined preppily. "Nice, wanna hang out?" Alex says because he finds Edward sooo hot (Edward is definitely <3) and hopes that maybe he and Bella are in a free relationship (AN But he doesn't want to have threesomes with Bella cuz he's not a depraved bisexual like that!) I mean like my father said to Derek we're in the 21st century WTF would people need to be faithful (he said that too on the phone to Derek)? Suddenly... The train was in Hogwarts Station! (Yeah I modernized it cuz I thought it was pretty stupid and dangerous to have the students miles away and have to cross a lake and stuff) They left the train and were in the great hall (haha thats an ironic echo to when they were in Elenas mansion) There an old man with a white bear greeted them and said "Hi I'm Dumb Le Door i'm the director here so you will do as I say or I will send you to the forbidden forest where one of Voldemort's three thousand seven hundred and ninety six clones can kill you so BE NICE" (AN I mean seriously who does that? Why did he send the kids in the forst in the first book? I'M SURE HE KNEW SOMETHING AFTER ALL HIS PLAN WAS TO KILL HARRY ALL ALONG!!! Fuking old creeper!) And suddenly the white bear spoke too! "I am Iorek Burnyosons and I will be your Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. Now we will sort you in the hat so you can have houses." They did but because Alex used his powers on the hat they all ended up in griffondor since dats where good guys are. There they met three people their age two guys and a girl. The girl looked okay (but no homo) and was hermione the brainy bitch of griffondor. She led the girls to their dorm and then only the boys were left. "Hi I'm Harry and this is Ron he's your prefect." A pretty boy with dark hair and green eyes said. Ron was an ugly fat fucking ginger. "What?" Alex said. "I'm not obeying such an ugly man." he said. And then he stabbed Ron fourteen times (A/N Geddit SYMBOLISM cause it's chapter fourteen!) and he died. "OMG" Harry said. And then he clapped and hugged Alex "thanks man, I'm finally rid of that ugly fucker. He was always jealous of me anyway. You can be prefect in his place if you want." "OK." Alex says because it might help finding Dally. Then the other boys went to their dorm leaving Harry and Alex alone. "Thanks BTdubs" Alex said. "No problem." And then... He kissed Alex! But he immediately pulled back, saying "Im sorry, its just that you make me think of that guy I have a crush on but I CANT TELL HIM?" "Why not?" "Because hes my rival Drago Malefoy also I had to pretend dating that idiot Ginny because Ron forced me too, I think he hoped we might invite him for sex that fucking creeper." Alex almost wanted to puke at the idea of sex with two fucking gingers. "You should tell him. YOU KNOW WHAT ILL HELP YOU!!!" "Thanks thatd be great." Harry said. Then they both went to the dorm... /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ AN Sooo tell moi what you think! I hope its better nao. Characters *Alex *Derek *Damon *Jeremy *Tyler *Ezio *Elena (mentioned) *Adriana *Milena *Chella *Savannah *Edward *Bella *Dumbledore *Voldemort (mentioned) *Iorek *Hermione *Harry *Ron *Dally (mentioned) *Draco *Ginny Notes Chapter 14